


The Sagarmatha

by ErenBottomIsHot



Series: Sagarmatha [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren Yeager, F/M, Gen, Hiking, M/M, Multi, Slowburn Relationship, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), rivaere - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 08:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10715505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErenBottomIsHot/pseuds/ErenBottomIsHot
Summary: Mount Everest, also known in Nepal as Sagarmāthā. Eren is one of the Sherpas working at Sagarmartha- a company for Mountaineers experts. They are highly regarded as elite mountaineers and experts in their local area.Levi is a sport addict, he climbs a lots of mountain around the world and finally got the chances to test his skills on the highest mountain in the world. With Erwin and Hange from the same company, they will climb the Sagarmatha.He meet the young sherpa and realized his true purpose of life.----------Its in Indonesian language, im sorry. ( i write the summary in english since i just copy from my notes because i upload it here just so one of my story stock so it wont be deleted ).theres no beta in this fic, i will edit it when i got some freetime.





	The Sagarmatha

**Author's Note:**

> Cerita ini akan sedikit berbeda dengan kenyataan asli namun memiliki beberapa hal yang sama untuk memudahkan pembaca mengerti keadaan walau tidak pernah mendaki, fanfic ini diketik sebagai curahan hati penulis dalam cintanya sebagai pendaki hobby. Sudah lama saya vakum menulis, jadi ini bisa dibilang debut saya kembali setelah 3 tahun lamanya berhenti menulis, saya mencoba untuk mendapatkan kembali style menulis yang saya inginkan, jadi mohon bersabar dan bantuannya untuk mengoreksi! terima kasih

> **_“It is not the mountain we conquer, but ourselves.”_ **

 

Jika sebuah kalimat dapat menjadi pedoman hidup seorang manusia. Wajahnya terukir seperti langit, hijau cerah terpantul bersinar, Ia sangat antusias.  
  
Keduanya duduk disamping taman, yang berambut pirang membuka halaman kertas lusuh buku ditangannya. Sahabatnya menuturkan sederet cerita tentang sebuah gunung sakral yang menjaga mereka turun-temurun selama ini.  
  
Eren awalnya tidak percaya tentang lelucon pemabuk Paman Haness, tapi kali ini mungkin ia harus menuangkan segelas bir untuknya sebagai tanda terima kasih.

* * *

 

  
  
“Eren, kamu percaya dengan takdir?”  
  
Armin menjatuhkan sendoknya keatas panci sup, ia memaki kecil berharap tidak ada yang mendengarnya, Eren tentu saja mendengarnya.  
  
“akan kuberitahu pada Mikasa kalau kamu baru saja mengeluarkan kata jorok”, Eren tersenyum simpul.  
  
“jangan, kumohon Eren…Maaf, aku tadi tidak focus.”  
  
Eren menaruh rotinya di baki kayu, berjalan menjauh dan pura-pura tidak melihat Armin yang sedang kesulitan untuk mengambil sendoknya didalam panci. Ia kemudian mengambil gelas di meja lalu menuang susu dari tungku.  
  
Suasana tempat makan tidak berbeda dengan hari-hari biasanya, ramai.  
  
Shiganshina bukanlah sebuah kota yang sepi, walau terkenal dengan _Altitude Sickness_ yang tidak biasa, kota ini tidak pernah terlihat sepi pengunjung kecuali untuk hari-hari sakral dan tertentu, atau bahkan bulan yang cuacanya buruk untuk pendakian. Posisi Kota kecil ini tepat berada di bawah distrik kaki gunung area Himalaya dan sekitarnya.  
  
Gedung _Sherpa_ , tempat komunitas semua Sherpa berkumpul untuk berbincang atau makan, pondok ini menghidangkan cukup banyak makanan hangat untuk perut dipagi hari.  
  
Guide untuk pendakian Everest bukanlah untuk sembarang orang, mereka mengantarkan grup mulai dari 3 hingga 10 orang yang dibagi menjadi masing2 regu tim pendakian per-titik point. Sherpa, mereka adalah orang-orang yang tidak memiliki kelemahan akan ketinggian gravitasi bumi karena lahir dan besar dikaki gunung Everest. Mereka memiliki rutinitas pagi hingga sore dalam mendaki gunung sebagai jalur transportasi. Sherpa adalah tulang punggung pekerjaan kota ini. 

Dan Eren adalah salahsatu Sherpa. Pendakiannya professional, ia sudah menaklukan _K2_  sebanyak 5 kali. Jejak recordnya bersih, tidak memiliki catatan kecelakaan dalam rutinitasnya mendaki sang Mata Langit.  
  
Armin dan Mikasa juga seorang Sherpa, mereka bertiga adalah tim Sherpa yang bekerja dibawah perusahaan Guide Everest bernama “ _Sagamartha_ ”, yang artinya adalah Mata Langit. Tim mereka terbagi menjadi 2, dikarenakan karena kondisi badan Armin yang kurang fit untuk mendaki hingga puncak Himalaya, Armin sekarang lebih suka menjadi Cook- menyiapkan makanan di point 1 dan 2 sebelum pendakian serius yang dilaksanakan selama belasan jam dari kaki gunung ke rute puncak.  
  
Mikasa merupakan wajah perusahaan dan kebanggaan kota, jenius dalam membaca gerak cuaca, serta keahliannya dalam mendaki walau gendernya sebagai perempuan, dia tidak mengecewakan gelarnya sebagai ‘ **No.1 Sagamartha Sherpa** ’. Pendakian Mikasa selalu sukses, tidak ada korban jiwa atau kecelakaan berat yang dapat mencoreng nama baik catatan record nya. Mikasa adalah seorang pendaki yang dicintai Gunung.  
  
“Oi, dimana Mikasa? Aku tidak melihatnya hari ini.”  
  
Eren tidak perlu menengok untuk menyapa, dia mengenal betul suara lelaki yang mendorongnya hingga ia menjatuhkan sedikit susu dari dalam gelasnya.  
  
“Dasar muka kuda, tidak bisa menyapa dengan benar?”  
Eren membalas tepisan tangan Jean, lalu berjalan menjauh kembali ke tempat duduknya.  
  
Armin sudah terlihat kembali duduk dikursinya.

_Jadi sendoknya sudah berhasil kau ambil, Armin?_

Ditepisnya jauh-jauh sindiran untuk sahabat pirangnya- Eren duduk dan mengambil saus. “Jean menanyakan kabarmu tuh”.  
  
Armin tertawa kecil, “Eren, aku dengar kok.”  
Mendengus geli- Eren tidak menghiraukan keduanya.  
Sedangkan yang sedang dibicarakan sedang mengambil kursi dari meja terdekat dan duduk disebelah Eren.  
  
“Sedang apa kamu, Jean? Tidak ada meja untukmu disini, tempatmu itu di kandang kuda!”  
  
“Berisik, aku sedang sakit kepala nih!” Jean menyuapkan sup jagung ke dalam mulutnya, menghirup aroma susu hangat serta menghangatkan perutnya.  
  
Suara dentingan piring dan gelak tawa memenuhi ruangan makan, Sherpa saling membuka pagi dengan segelas susu hangat. “Aku mencari Mikasa, kalian tidak melihatnya?”  
  
“Mikasa hari ini bekerja, dia berangkat jam 4 pagi sebagai Sherpa pengganti untuk Connie.” Tahu Eren tidak akan bisa menjawab dengan mulut penuh dengan roti, Armin berinisiatif menjawab.

Jean menggaruk kepalanya, menghela nafas.  
“aku butuh sekali bantuan Mikasa, ada regu pendaki yang dilempar dari Reiner untukku. Sudah kutolak karena aku punya jadwal lusa pendakian hingga K2.”  
  
“kamu tidak meminta laporan tugas dari regunya? Kau tahu Mikasa itu sibuk sampai 2 tahun kedepan, bodoh.”  
Eren menyindir, saudari angkat nya itu memang tidak memiliki banyak waktu luang, orderan pendakiannya tidak pernah berhenti. _Memangnya seperti dirimu, hah? Dasar muka kuda kelebihan waktu luang._

“jangan mengataiku, Yeager.” Mendecik kesal, Jean mengambil potongan roti di piring Eren sebagai balasan.

“Oi!! Itu milikku, bodoh!” pekikan Jean menyerupai suara ayam terjepit, kakinya diinjak oleh Eren dan mereka berdua bergerumul dibawah meja makan.

  
 

* * *

 

 

 

“Kau yakin ini tempat yang benar?”  
  
Menggunakan sepatu boots tidak membantu sama sekali dalam perjalanan mereka, Langkah kaki ditanah berbatuan membuat lutut menjadi sakit.  
  
“Ya, Levi! Walau GPS ku tidak ada sinyal, tapi aku ingat ini tempatnya!” Hange tersenyum lebar.

Deretan giginya membentuk seulas jagung yang bagi Levi siap untuk dirontokkan. Sudah hampir 3 jam mereka berjalan dari kota sebelumnya, merasa tertipu dengan Hange yang begitu yakin bahwa rute perjalanan mereka bisa dilakukan dengan berjalan kaki, bukan menyewa mobil. _Pintar sekali, Erwin. Lain kali kamu harus setidaknya mengecek jadwal kita sebelum Hange yang memimpin acara._  
  
Yang diberi kode lirikan tajam malah mendengus dan mengangkat bahu. Levi mencatat dalam hati bahwa ia tidak akan mempercayai lagi rute perjalanan pendakian yang didanai oleh kantor Survey Corps sebagai liburan akhir tahun.  
  
Bukan pemandangan yang buruk, perjalanan mereka memang bisa menggunakan kendaraan sewa, tapi tidak menutup opsi juga- ada beberapa regu pendaki yang lebih memilih untuk melakukan olahraga pagi dengan berjalan dari kota utama ke kota kaki gunung Himalaya.  
Rute perjalanan ini memakan waktu kira-kira 1jam dengan mobil karena jalur gunung yang cukup terjal. Tapi apabila ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki, memakan waktu kira-kira 3 jam dengan memotong jalur tebing.  
  
Levi bukanlah seorang pendaki amatir, jadi ia tidak memiliki protesan yang cukup membuat hati jengkel kepada regu tim nya. Namun ia hanya tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan berjalan dan memiliki kemungkinan cedera dalam perjalanan ke kota sebelum melakukan pendakian, mereka bukan wisatawan.  
  
Opsi dengan mobil sewa awalnya direkomendasikan oleh Erwin dikarenakan jarak dan waktu, namun Hange menolak mentah-mentah ide tersebut, ia menjelaskan bahwa ada rute khusus yang baru dibuka untuk umum sebagai rute doa untuk pasangan. Erwin dilanda galau ketika kedua sahabatnya memaksa untuk mengambil rute masing-masing. Pemetuk palu akhir tentu saja Erwin, sebagai Ketua regu tim B dari pendakian kantor perjalanan liburan Survey Corps.  
  
Rute ini memang tidak semudah yang diceritakan oleh Hange, karena rute yang masih asing, beberapa penunjuk jalan masih tidak terpasang dengan baik. Namun sebagai pendaki berpengalaman, Levi setidaknya bisa membaca jalan dari arah jejak pendaki lainnya.  
  
Cuaca disekeliling mereka dipenuhi oleh kabut tebal, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 namun cahaya matahari masih tidak bisa menembus pekatnya kabut pagi.  
Hange yang sedaritadi berceloteh tidak berhenti mulai tidak bersuara, Levi menyadari bahwa gravitasi mulai menekan paru-parunya, mereka sudah memasuki zona yang dapat membuat altitude weakness untuk pendaki awam.  
  
Tidak menutup rasa keinginan yang tinggi, sebenarnya dirinya ingin sekali bisa menikmati pemandangan selama pendakian, karena itu adalah salahsatu priviledge sebagai pendaki yang tidak bisa dirasakan oleh orang yang menggunakan mobil.

Sayangnya disekeliling mata memandang hanya terlihat kabut menutupi sekitar rute pendakian.  
  
Mereka berjalan tanpa ada percakapan, selain untuk menghemat tenaga, tipisnya pasokan oksigen menjadi salah satu alasan utama mereka untuk menghemat.  
Yang menemani perjalanan hanyalah suara langkah kaki boots karet diatas jalan bebatuan.  
  
“AH! Ini dia batunya!”  
Hange berteriak semangat, dirinya tidak bisa menahan gejolak senang ketika ia melihat tanda poin tujuannya didepan mata.  
  
“Batu ini?” Levi mengernyitkan alisnya, barang bawaan mereka bertiga sudah cukup berat dipunggung masing-masing, namun melihat hasil tujuan rute mereka hanyalah sebuah batu bertumpuk, tentu Levi sedikit kecewa, ia memanggul beban sebanyak 19kg dipunggungnya selama 3 jam perjalanan untuk sebuah batu.  
_Bagus, sekarang ternyata kita menghabiskan waktu kita sia-sia hanya untuk memberi salam kepada sebuah batu bertumpuk._

“ini bukan batu biasa, Levi. Batu ini dikisahkan sebagai tempat ritual kota Shinganshina untuk memanjatkan doa kepada para pasangan.” Seperti membaca pikiran sahabatnya, Hange menarik kacamatanya turun, memperhatikan tumpukan batu yang berada didepan matanya.

Batu ini tidak terbilang besar dan juga tidak terbilang kecil, ukurannya kira-kira sebesar batu tebing. Disekitarnya banyak batu kecil yang bertuliskan nama berpasangan.  
  
“Kita menuliskan nama kita disini?” Erwin mengeluarkan ponselnya, bersiap-siap untuk memotret dan mengunduhnya ke media social nanti sesampainya di hotel.  
  
“tidak perlu, dari informasi blog yang kubaca, kita hanya perlu memanjatkan doa kita untuk pasangan jika punya, jika lajang, maka kita berdoa untuk mendapatkan pasangan di masa depan.” Menepuk batu disampingnya, Hange tersenyum lebar sekali lagi.  
  
“demi batu sialan ini kita harus memutar jauh dari rute seharusnya, kau tidak pernah bisa berhenti untuk membuatku terpesona, kacamata” Levi memaki.  
  
“wah terima kasih atas pujiannya, Levi!”  
  
Sengaja mendiamkan Hange, Levi mengambil sebuah batu disampingnya, ia menyapu debu dari batu dan membaca tulisan spidol yang terukir disana.

Eren Yeager, 2016.  
  
Levi menghela nafas, ia menaruh kembali batu tersebut disamping batu besar. Menengadah ke langit, matahari pagi mulai bersinar, kabut pagi sudah sedikit menghilang.  
Bertanda bahwa mereka sudah mencapai ketinggian tertentu dimana kabut sedang menipis.  
  
Dengan hilangnya kabut, pemandangan mereka sekarang menjadi lebih jelas, puncak-puncak deretann gunung mulai terlihat. Warna putih salju dan hijau hutan mewarnai pandangan horizon mata. Gumpalan awan putih masih menutupi sebuah gunung tinggi di depan mata, Himalaya.  
  
ketiganya terdiam cukup lama, menikmati pemandangan sakral yang sangat langka, ketika awan tidak menutupi kaki gunung dan gunung sekitarnya. Gunung ini pantas dijuluki sebagai Gunung terindah dan tertinggi didunia, tingginya memaku langit serta menembus awan.  
  
Sagamartha, Mata langit.  
Hange menggosok badannya dengan tangan, bulu kuduknya berdiri memikirkan bahwa mereka akan segera mendaki gunung dan menaklukannya.

Tidak tahu apakah mereka bertiga begitu semangat dan antusias atau bahkan takut. Erwin memecahkan kesunyian dengan memotret pemandangan menggunakan ponselnya.  
  
“ayo kita segera turun, kita masih harus menaruh barang dan menemui regu Mike untuk melakukan booking ekspedisi pendakian bulan depan.”


End file.
